Al Pacino
thumb Alfredo James Pacino (Nueva York; 25 de abril de 1940), conocido como Al Pacino, es un actor y director estadounidense de cine y teatro, ganador de los premios Óscar, Emmy, Globo de Oro, SAG, BAFTA, AFI y Tony, y considerado uno de los mejores actores de la historia. Es famoso por interpretar mafiosos, como Michael Corleone en la trilogía de El Padrino, Tony Montana en Scarface, Alphonse "Big Boy" Caprice en Dick Tracy, "Lefty" Ruggiero en Donnie Brasco y Carlito Brigante en Atrapado por su pasado, aunque también ha aparecido varias veces del lado de la ley, como oficial de policía, detective y abogado. Su papel como Frank Slade en Scent of a Woman le valió el Óscar al mejor actor en 1992 después de haber recibido varias nominaciones previas. Hizo su debut en el cine en la película Me, Natalie (1969) con un breve papel secundario, antes de interpretar el papel principal en el drama The Panic in Needle Park (1971). Su carrera tomó impulso después de su papel como Michael Corleone en El padrino en 1972, por la cual fue nominado al Óscar como mejor actor de reparto. También fue nominado como mejor actor de reparto por Dick Tracy y Glengarry Glen Ross, y como mejor actor por El Padrino II, Serpico, Tarde de perros, ...And Justice for All y Scent of a Woman. Además de su carrera en el cine, ha tenído una exitosa carrera en el teatro, ganando el Premio Tony por Does a Tiger Wear a Necktie? y The Basic Training of Pavlo Hummel. Pacino es seguidor de Shakespeare e hizo su debut como director con Looking for Richard, un quasi-documental sobre la obra Ricardo III. Ha recibido numerosos reconocimientos a su carrera, incluyendo uno del American Film Institute. Es un actor de método, entrenado principalmente por Lee Strasberg y Charles Laughton en el Actors Studio de Nueva York. Primeros años [[Archivo:Mcorleone.jpg|thumb|'Michael Corleone', de El Padrino.]] Al Pacino nació en East Harlem, Manhattan, Nueva York, en 1940, hijo de Rose Gerardi y Salvatore Pacino, ítalo-estadounidenses, que se divorciaron cuando él tenía dos años de edad. Tras la separación, su madre se mudó a South Bronx, cerca del Zoológico del Bronx, a vivir con sus padres, Kate y James Gerardi, originarios de Corleone, Provincia de Palermo, Sicilia. Su padre se mudó a Covina, California, trabajó como vendedor de seguros y abrió un restaurante, llamado Pacino's Lounge (cerró en 1992). Pacino asistió a la secundaria Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School en Nueva York. Durante su adolescencia "Sonny", como lo llamaban sus amigos, aspiraba a ser jugador de baseball, aunque también era apodado "El actor". Pacino suspendió casi todas las materias excepto inglés y abandonó la secundaria con 17 años. Su madre no estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión; discutieron y abandonó la casa. Trabajó en varios empleos pobremente remunerados, como mensajero, ayudante de camarero, portero y empleado en una oficina postal, para financiar su formación actoral. Empezó a fumar a los nueve años de edad, y a tomar alcohol y fumar marihuana a los 13, pero nunca consumió drogas duras.Grobel; p. 9 Sus dos amigos más cercanos fallecieron a causa del abuso de sustancias a las edades de 19 y 30.Grobel; p. 8 Creciendo en una zona pobre, ocasionalmente se metía en peleas y era un alborotador en la escuela.Grobel; p. 6 Actuó en obras en el circuito de teatro underground de Nueva York pero no fue aceptado por el Actors Studio cuando todavía era un adolescente. Más tarde se unió al Herbert Berghof Studio (HB Studio), donde conoció al profesor de actuación Charles Laughton, quien se transformaría en su mentor y mejor amigo. Durante este período, frecuentemente se encontraba desempleado y sin hogar, a veces teniendo que dormir en la calle, en teatros o en casas de amigos.Grobel; p. 14 En 1962, su madre falleció a los 43 años de edad. Al año siguiente, su abuelo, James Gerardi, una de sus mayores influencias, también falleció. Entrenamiento en el Actors Studio Tras cuatro años en HB Studio, ingresó con éxito en el Actors Studio,Grobel; p. xix una organización de actores profesionales, directores teatrales y dramaturgos en Hell's Kitchen, barrio de Manhattan, Nueva York. Allí estudió "el método" de actuación y fue alumno de calidad del legendario profesor estadounidense Lee Strasberg (quien más tarde actuaría junto a Al Pacino en las películas El Padrino II y ...And Justice for All). En entrevistas posteriores habló de Strasberg y el efecto que tuvo sobre su carrera: «El Actors Studio significó mucho en mi vida. Lee Strasberg no ha recibido el crédito que merece... Junto a Charlie, de cierta forma impulsó mi carrera. Realmente fue así. Fue un punto de inflexión muy notable en mi vida. Él fue el responsable de que abandonara todos esos trabajos y me dedicara a la actuación».Grobel; p. 15 Durante otra entrevista, agregó: «Era emocionante trabajar con él, porque era una persona muy interesante cuando hablaba sobre una escena o acerca de ciertas personas. Uno sólo quería oírlo, porque las cosas que decía, nunca antes las habías oído. Tenía un gran entendimiento, quería mucho a los actores».Lipton, James. Inside Inside, Dutton (2007) Desde el año 2009, Al Pacino es co-presidente, junto con Ellen Burstyn y Harvey Keitel, del Actors Studio. Carrera en el teatro En 1967, Pacino pasó una temporada en el Teatro Charles en Boston, actuando en la obra de Clifford Odets Awake and Sing! (su primer gran sueldo: 125 dólares por semana); y en la obra de Jean-Claude Van Itallie América, Hurrah, donde conoció a la actriz Jill Clayburgh trabajando en la obra. Mantuvieron una relación durante cinco años y se trasladaron juntos a Nueva York.Yule, A. Al Pacino: Life on the Wire, Time Warner Paperbacks (1992) En 1968, Pacino protagonizó la obra de Israel Horovitz The Indian Wants the Bronx, en el Teatro Astor Place, interpretando a Murph, un punk de la calle. La obra se estrenó 17 de enero de 1968, y se representó 177 veces. Pacino ganó un Premio Obie al Mejor Actor por su papel; John Cazale ganó el premio al mejor actor de reparto y Horowitz se alzó con el galardón a la Mejor Obra Nueva.Grobel; p. 200 Martin Bregman vio la obra y se ofreció a ser el representante de Pacino, una asociación que se revelaría fructífera en los siguientes años, con la participación de Pacino en El Padrino, Serpico y Tarde de Perros.Grobel; p. 16 Con The Indian Wants the Bronx, Pacino viajó a Italia para actuar en el Festival de los Dos Mundos, en Spoleto. Fue el primer viaje a Italia de Pacino, que más tarde recordó que «actuar para el público italiano fue una experiencia maravillosa». Pacino y Clayburgh participaron en "Deadly Circle of Violence", un episodio de la serie de televisión N.Y.P.D. (Policías de Nueva York), de la cadena ABC, estrenado 12 de noviembre 1968. Por aquel entonces, Clayburgh también participaba en la telenovela de Search for Tomorrow, interpretando el papel de Grace Bolton. Su padre les enviaba dinero cada mes para ayudarlos. El 25 de febrero de 1969, Pacino hizo su debut en Broadway en la obra de Don Petersen Does a Tiger Wear a Necktie? en el Teatro Belasco. Se cerró después de 39 actuaciones el 29 de marzo de 1969, pero Pacino recibió excelentes críticas y ganó el premio Tony el 20 de abril de 1969. Pacino continuó trabajando en los escenarios durante los años '70, ganando su segundo premio Tony por The Basic Training of Pavlo Hummel e interpretando a Ricardo III en la obra del mismo nombre. En los años 1980 volvió a tener éxito en el teatro, actuando en American Buffalo de David Mamet, por la cual fue nominado al Drama Desk Award. Desde 1990 los trabajos de Pacino en el teatro incluyen los reestrenos de Hughie de Eugene O'Neill, Salomé de Oscar Wilde y Orphans de Lyle Kessler. Pacino volvió al teatro en el verano de 2010, como Shylock en una producción de El mercader de Venecia. La elogiada obra fue llevada a Broadway en el Teatro Broadhurst en octubre, recaudando un millón de dólares en su primera semana. Por su actuación, Pacino obtuvo una nominación al Premio Tony como Mejor Actor en una Obra. Carrera en el cine Comienzos Pacino comenzó a disfrutar la actuación y se dio cuenta que tenía talento mientras estudiaba en el Actors Studio. Sin embargo, sus primeros trabajos no fueron económicamente gratificantes. Después de su éxito en el teatro, Pacino hizo su debut en el cine en 1969 con una aparición breve en Me, Natalie, una película independiente protagonizada por Patty Duke.Grobel; p. xx En 1970, Pacino firmó con la agencia de talentos Creative Management Associates (CMA). Década de 1970: El Padrino y nominaciones al Óscar Su ascenso al estrellato vino de la mano del personaje de Michael Corleone, a quien interpretó en la saga de El Padrino (1972, 1974 y 1990). A pesar de que numerosos actores ya consagrados como Robert Redford y Warren Beatty fueron considerados para este personaje, Coppola eligió al relativamente desconocido Pacino. Esta actuación le consiguió una nominación a los premios de la Academia al Mejor actor de reparto. En 1973, Pacino protagonizó la popular Serpico, basada en la historia real del incorruptible policía de Nueva York, Frank Serpico, quien trabajó varios años en las calles como encubierto y expuso la corrupción que existía en el departamento de policía de esa ciudad. Ese mismo año co-protagonizó Espantapájaros, con Gene Hackman, y ganó la Palma de Oro en el Festival de Cine de Cannes. En 1974, Pacino repitió su papel como Michael Corleone en la exitosa secuela El Padrino II. En 1975, logró un mayor éxito con el lanzamiento de Tarde de perros, la historia de un publicitado robo a un banco. La película fue dirigida por Sidney Lumet, quien también lo dirigió en Serpico unos años antes, y con ambas películas Pacino consiguió nominaciones al Óscar al Mejor Actor. En 1977, Pacino interpretó a un aviador de carreras en Bobby Deerfield, dirigida por Sydney Pollack, y recibió una nominación al Globo de Oro. Durante la década de 1970, Pacino obtuvo cuatro nominaciones al Oscar al mejor actor, por sus interpretaciones en Serpico, El Padrino II, Tarde de perros y Justicia para todos. Pacino continuó actuando en teatro, y ganó un premio Tony en esa década. Década de 1980 La carrera cinematoráfica de Pacino sufrió un poco a principios de los años 80, y sus trabajos en A la caza y Author! Author! fueron fracasos en la crítica y taquilla. Sin embargo, con Scarface (1983), dirigida por Brian De Palma, la carrera de Pacino volvió por un momento a la cima. En su lanzamiento inicial, la película fue muy criticada, pero recibió buenos números en la taquilla, obteniendo $45 millones.Scarface (1983) - boxofficemojo.com (en inglés) Pacino consiguió una nominación al Globo de Oro por su papel del narcotraficante cubano Tony Montana. Años más tarde, revelaría a la entrevistadora Barbara WaltersqueTony Montana representó el mejor trabajo de su carrera. Su única película desde Scarface hasta 1989, Revolución (1985) fue muy criticada y un desastre en taquilla. Pacino se refugió en el teatro y trabajó en sus proyectos más personales, como The Local Stigmatic, una obra Off Broadway de 1969 del escritor inglés Heathcote Williams, la cual protagonizó, y remontó junto al director David Wheeler y a la Theater Company of Boston en una versión de película que fue filmada en Nueva York en marzo de 1990. Luego fue lanzada como parte del box set Pacino: An Actor's Vision en 2007. Tras esto Pacino regresó a los escenarios teatrales durante cuatro años. Montó obras como Crystal Clear y National Anthems; apareció en el New York Shakespeare Festival con Julio César en 1988, producida por Joseph Papp. Pacino remarcó en su hiato de la película: «''Recuerdo cuando todo pasaba, '74, '75, haciendo El resistible ascenso de Arturo Ui en el teatro y leyendo que la razón por la que volví a los escenarios fue que mi carrera en el cine estaba decayendo! Ese ha sido el origen, la forma en que el teatro percibió, desafortunadamente''».Pacino Re-Focuses On Film Career; After Five-Year Absence, Actor Returns To The Big Screen - Journalism > LA Times (en inglés) A finales de los 80, Pacino regresó al cine en 1989 con Melodía de seducción, thriller convencional y con algunas gotas de erotismo que funcionó correctamente en taquilla y que lo devolvió al lugar donde estuvo la década anterior. Su mayor éxito teatral de la década fue American Buffalo, de David Mamet, por la cual Pacino fue nominado a un premio Drama Desk. Década de 1990 Pacino recibió una nominación al Oscar por interpretar a Big Boy Caprice en la taquillera película Dick Tracy (1990), seguido de un retorno a uno de sus personajes más famosos, Michael Corleone, en El Padrino III (1990). En 1991, Pacino protagonizó Frankie y Johnny, con Michelle Pfeiffer, quien había co-protagonizado junto a Pacino en Scarface. Finalmente ganaría el Oscar al mejor actor, por su interpretación del Teniente Coronel retirado del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos, Frank Slade, en el éxito taquillero Scent of a Woman (1992). Ese mismo año, también fue nominado para el Óscar al mejor actor de reparto por Glengarry Glen Ross, haciendo de Pacino el primer actor masculino en recibir dos nominaciones por dos películas diferentes en el mismo año, y de ganar para el papel principal. Durante la década de 1990, Pacino regresó brevemente a los papeles de mafioso en los aclamados dramas criminales, Carlito's Way (1993) y Donnie Brasco (1997). En 1995, Pacino interpretó al teniente Vincent Hanna en Fuego contra Fuego (Heat) de Michael Mann, en la que él y su compañero e ícono cinematrgáfico Robert De Niro aparecen juntos en pantalla por primera vez (aunque ambos participaron en El Padrino II, no compartían ninguna escena). Fuego contra Fuego creó una enorme expectativa debido a sus protagonistas, y aunque recibió críticas favorables, no logró grandes números en la taquilla mundial. En 1996, Pacino protagonizó su largometraje Looking for Richard, y fue elogiado por su papel de Satanás en el thriller sobrenatural Pactar con el Diablo/El abogado del Diablo en 1997. En 1999, Pacino protagonizó el drama deportivo Un Domingo Cualquiera de Oliver Stone y la multi nominada al Oscar, El Informante de Michael Mann. Década de 2000 Pacino apareció en Insomnia, junto a Robin Williams, la cinta es un remake de una película Noruega del mismo nombre y está dirigida por Christopher Nolan. La película y el trabajo de Pacino recibieron críticas constructivas y le fue moderadamente bien en taquilla. Después interpretó al abogado Roy Cohn en la miniserie de HBO de 2003, Angels in America de Tony Kushner, junto a la legendaria Meryl Streep. Sigue su interés por la dirección y su película Chinese Coffee obtuvo buena respuesta, a su vez, su trabajo en el teatro continúa con éxito. En los "AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains", es uno de los únicos dos actores que aparece en ambas listas: en la "lista de héroes" como Frank Serpico y en la "lista de villanos" como Michael Corleone. Pacino dio una gran interpretación de Shylock, el judío avaro y despiadado, en la película de 2004 basada en la obra de Shakespeare: El Mercader de Venecia. Aunque no fue un éxito en taquilla, junto con Jeremy Irons, brindaron interpretaciones de gran altura. El 20 de octubre de 2006, el American Film Institute entregó a Pacino el 35° Premio AFI Life Achievement.AFI Life Achievement Award: Al Pacino - AFI (en inglés) El 22 de noviembre de 2006, la Sociedad Filosófica Universitaria del Trinity College de Dublín condecoró a Pacino con el Patrocinio Honorario de la Sociedad.Award Winning Actor, Al Pacino Visits Trinity College - Triniy Communications (en inglés) Con sus ganancias de taquilla relativamente menores que las anteriores, Pacino prepara nuevos proyectos. Protagonizó Ocean's Thirteen de Steven Soderbergh junto con George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon y Andy García, como el villano Willy Bank, un magnate de los casinos que está en la mira de Danny Ocean y sus compañeros, quienes buscan vengarse. El 19 de junio de 2007 fue lanzado un box set titulado Pacino: An Actor's Vision, que contiene 3 extrañas filmaciones de Al Pacino: The Local Stigmatic (Disco 1), Looking for Richard (Disco 2) y Chinese Coffee (Disco 3), y también un documental sobre toda la carrera de Pacino, Babbleonia (Disco 4). En 2007 protagonizó la cinta 88 Minutos, misma que no figuró en la taquilla. Ese mismo año estrenó Asesinato Justo, en la que Pacino y Robert De Niro interpretan a dos detectives de Nueva York que buscan a un asesino en serie, siendo ésta la primera vez que ambos actores intervienen juntos en las mismas escenas durante todo el largometraje. La cinta no obtuvo buena respuesta en la taquilla y por los críticos. Su más reciente estreno es el filme para HBO You Don't Know Jack (No conoces a Jack) junto a Susan Sarandon y John Goodman, donde Pacino interpreta a el Dr. Jack Kevorkian. El drama policíaco Son of No One, que Pacino estelariza junto a Channing Tatum, Juliette Binoche, Ray Liotta y Katie Holmes se encuentra en post-producción.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1535612/ Aparece como él mismo en la comedia Jack & Jill junto con Adam Sandler, dirigida por Dennis Dugan. Vida privada Si bien Pacino nunca ha estado casado, tiene dos hijos, Anton James y Olivia Rose (nacidos en 2001), con la actriz Beverly D'Angelo, con quien tuvo una relación entre 1996 y 2003; y una hija, Julie Marie (nacida en 1989), con la maestra de actuación Jan Tarrant. Pacino sostuvo una relación intermitente con la popular actriz Diane Keaton, su compañera de reparto en la trilogía de El padrino; la relación terminó después de la filmación de El padrino II.The Barbara Walters Special, 29 de febrero, 2004 Otras de las mujeres con las que he tenído relaciones son Tuesday Weld, Marthe Keller, Kathleen Quinlan y Lyndall Hobbs.Grobel; p. xxxviii" La actual pareja de Pacino es la actriz argentina Lucila Polak (hija de Federico Polak), quien también utiliza el nombre artístico de Lucila Solá, casi 40 años menor que él. El Servicio de Impuestos Internos presentó un gravamen impositivo contra Pacino reclamándole una deuda con el gobierno de US$169,143.06 en 2008 y US$19,140.44 en 2009 por un total de US$188,283.50. Un representante de Pacino culpó por la discrepancia a su anterior encargado de finanzas Kenneth Starr. Filmografía Premios ;Óscar ;Emmy ;BAFTA ;Premios del Sindicato de Actores ;Premios Tony ;Globos de Oro ;Independent Spirit Awards ;Premios Saturn ;MTV Movie Awards ;Teen Choice Awards ;Premios Mundiales del Teatro ;Boston Society of Film Critics Awards ;Premio David de Donatello ;LAFCA ;Directors Guild of America ;NBR ;Festival Internacional de Cine de San Sebastián ;Drama Awards Escritorio ;Film London Critics Award al Mejor Actor del Círculo ;Kansas City Film Critics Award al Mejor Actor del Círculo ;Festival de Cine de Venecia ;Sociedad Nacional de Críticos de Cine Premios ;Academia de Ciencia Ficción, Fantasía y Terror, EE.UU. ;Blockbuster Entertainment Award ;Sindicato Nacional Italiano de Periodistas de Cine ;Premios American Movie ;American Comedy Awards ;TCA ;Premios Satellite ;Chlotrudis Premio al Mejor Actor ;Festival de San Sebastián Film International ;Asociación de Críticos de Televisión Premios ;Mostra de Venecia ;Off-Broadway Awards Referencias Bibliografía * Enlaces externos * Al Pacino en TCM Movie Database (en inglés) * Ficha en la NNDB (en inglés) Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Personas vivas